


A Scattered Sun And You

by toucanpie



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Kneeling, Light Femdom, Non-Linear Narrative, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: He draws slow circles on her kneecaps without looking away - one warm, one cold - and then he gently pushes them apart. She lets her legs be spread and slides her right hand into his hair as he drops to his knees infront of her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	A Scattered Sun And You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozensea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensea/gifts).



Bucky Barnes is her weakness. 

Her weakness with soft thin t-shirts that he lets her slowly strip off him and throw over the bed. Her weakness with the careful smile that he shows her when he manages to makes her laugh so hard she clutches at her sides. Her weakness with the casual (so not casual, never casual with him) way that he lies himself back on her bed and lets her explore every inch of him, patient and giving and still.

The most perfect person for her that she thinks she's ever met.

And when he lifts her onto the desk in the middle of her lab and then puts his hands on her knees with one of his teasing smiles - he's perfectly hers then too. 

  


* * *

  


That part goes like this:

He draws slow circles on her kneecaps without looking away - one warm, one cold - and then he gently pushes them apart. She lets her legs be spread and slides her right hand into his hair as he drops to his knees infront of her.

Eyes locked on hers, he lowers his head and kisses where his fingers were teasing just a few minutes before. His mouth is soft and warm, like somebody opened the window and let a beam of sunlight fall against her leg.

Her stomach twists and she takes a second to try and memorise for herself the perfect image of looking up at her that.

"There goes ever working here again and not thinking about your mouth," she says, like she doesn't spend half of each day thinking about him anyway.

He chuckles and his breath tickles against her skin, making it impossible not to think about what that hot air might be like even further up. 

  


* * *

  


The first time she'd ever touched him for real they'd been up before the sun, their eyes still bleary and her limbs lazy and heavy with sleep. He started to roll out the bed, still wearing the pants he'd slept in all night, and she'd rolled with him and touched his waist. 

When he chose to he could hold still like a statue, his eyes cast down like he wasn't meant to watch her touching him, like the gentle brush of her fingers wasn't something meant for him.

But when she'd kissed him, his breath had come out soft and he'd shuddered finely. His shoulders had lowered beneath her hands and his mouth had tilted to fit hers better and -

\- and she'd made out with him so thoroughly and slowly he'd been late for his morning run with Okoye.

  


* * *

  


These days they take every second with each other they can:

The desk squeaks as she pushes her left hand further back for purchase and spreads her legs a little wider. He chuckles again and just the sound of it makes her want him even closer, making her feel like the only person in the world who matters all over again.

"You think about it like this?" he asks.

"Yes," she says. (Because _yes_ , of course she does, who wouldn't if he was theirs?). "What's the point of having desks if you don't think about having sex on them sometimes?"

  


* * *

  


They spend a long time in the shower sometimes, until the hot water has beaten all the tension out of his shoulders, until his body is flushed with heat and his cock has started to fill even though neither of them have touched it. 

In the shower he likes to be guided up against the cool tiles, his back to her so she can run slippery fingers between his cheeks and carefully, slowly, open him up for her.

In the shower, where the running water can hide his moans, he's louder than he ever is in their bed. When she guides the thick slipperiness of a toy inside him, the harness snug on her hips, he'll press his face to the wall as well, his mouth falling open and their gasps almost coming in tandem as she rocks into him, fucking him until he's boneless and loose.

  


* * *

  


"Good thing we got you all spread out, then," he says, like the no good tease he is.

Affection for him bubbles up inside her chest, making her want to cup his face with both her hands and drag him up into a kiss. That or hook her legs up on his shoulders and draw his mouth in between her thighs to where she wants it.

"Go on, then," she says.

His hair is soft as silk between her fingers, and he nuzzles appreciatively at the tender skin of her thighs as her fingers smooth across his scalp. His eyes flick down, looking almost closed from above, and then he kisses a little higher up her leg, his other hand resuming the circles on her kneecap.

"Yes," she starts, (- you're my favourite, she means to finish) but she loses the rest of her words when his mouth edges up underneath her rucked-up skirt.

"Like this?"

The sound of his voice seems to vibrate between her legs, making her shiver and guide him further up.

"Yes," she says instead. "Now, before I die of old age, please."

"Oh really?" he says.

"This is a violation of a Wakandan law that's not yet been written. No man may unreasonably delay the pleasure of his girlfriend when making her inappropriate work fantasies come true, okay?"

  


* * *

  


Other people probably don't dream about the way their boyfriend looks when he's working through foot drills. The way he moves when he takes up the practice staff and sweeps through motion after motion, his balance shifting from one bare foot to the other and then back again.

In the hot dry sun he's all fighter, steady and sure. Then he's looking back over his shoulder at her and the earth melts away and he's beneath her in the bed, his hipbones in her hands, his neck sucked pink in places by her mouth, his hair sweaty and loose across the pillow.

 _Mine, mine, mine,_ she wakes up thinking every time and has to rouse him with slow kisses to his shoulders and his palms.

  


* * *

  


In the tiny space beneath her skirt she can feel the extra warmth building every time he breathes out, the air brushing against the thin fabric of her underwear. The material dampens, clinging to her where she's getting wet.

He finally kisses her right where she wants it, his mouth pressing up against the cotton, the fabric the only thing stopping her rubbing her wetness all over his lips. She tugs at his hair encouragingly, a shiver of anticipation skating through her body. He makes a pleased moan back at her.

"You are such a tease," she breathes out, the words only just sounding they're so quiet.

"Not if I follow through," he says, like a promise.

She twitches her hips impatiently and finally, finally, he slides one hand up the outsides of her thigh and curls his fingers around the waistband of her underwear. 

His other hand comes up between her legs and he uses his fingers to stroke the spot he'd had his mouth against, where the fabric was damp from her slick and his breath. She shudders at the feel of his fingers through the cloth and then he's easing her panties down her thighs and past her knees, only letting go when they can slide freely down to the floor.

Then the hotness of his tongue is right up against her, pressing in between her slippery labia with no more delay. As she clenches at the desk he drags it upwards, spreading the slick around. Her clit throbs as he reaches it at last, rubbing gently with the flat of his tongue where it's swollen and ready for attention.

"Yes."

She tugs at his hair harder than she means to but he only groans in response and sucks at her eagerly. It's sloppy but it doesn't matter as her body goes shivery and demanding all at once. She only just manages to stop herself from holding him still and just rubbing herself against his face. 

He pauses for a moment and she can feel his breaths coming out fast and heavy against her sensitive skin. Fuck, she thinks, as the urge to rut against him increase. Then his hands guide her legs up onto his shoulders and he's using the new angle to tease her with the tip of his tongue right at her hole and then back up to her clit. When he closes his lips around it to suck, she shudders, the hotness of his mouth dragging her down somewhere dizzy and deep.

"Bucky," she gasps. The fingers she cards through his hair are shaky but he doesn't seem to mind, giving a pleased murmur against her wetness.

She gives up on nice gentle strokes and lets herself start to make short tugs instead. He gives a quiet moan, his tongue stilling for a second as his whole face presses closer to her, like he wants the extra contact. She flexes her hips to meet his mouth demandingly, putting her clit front and centre, and then he's back on her obediently with hot rough licks.

They start to move together, the rhythm building between them until she can feel the shivers start to build up inside her. They rock together until her legs go weak and twitchy and she can't keep it up anymore. Then his hands are there, curling up and over her thighs to steady her as he sucks at her harder, making her pant and her toes curl.

The orgasm rushes up on her, a rollercoaster that drags her up and up a slope and then gently lets her down the other side until she's free-falling into hazy satisfaction. His tongue stays with her, licking at her gently as she relaxes back, the room seeming to go dark round the edges as her fingers tingle in his hair.

  


* * *

  


Okoye doesn't even bother to complain at her anymore when Bucky's late for morning runs.


End file.
